LOVELY SUGAR
by Kizhuo
Summary: Bukan Rahasia kalau Akashi Seijurou tidak suka sesuatu yang manis. namun, pengecualian jika manisnya seperti Kuroko Tetsuya. tak peduli bagiamana absurd atau menjengkelkannya tingkah Tetsuya, ia akan selalu terlihat manis dimata Seijurou. #Oneshoot Gaje #Untuk ulang tahun Akashi Seijurou yang jelas sudah sangat telat.


LOVELY SUGAR

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Kiki Z

.

.

Cast

.

.

Akashi Seijurou

x

Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

Warning!

BL, Typo, AU, OOC, Mpreg, tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Cepat, Paragraf tidak Sinkron

.

.

Genre: Romance, Family; Rating T+

.

.

No Flame/DLDR, Saya Sudah Mengingatkan!

.

.

.

Apa yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

Permen warna-warni saat hellowen! Hmm

Atau segelas vanilla milkshake kualitas premium.

Ahh mungkin juga gula-gula kapas yang jika tersentuh lidah akan meleleh, meninggalkan rasa manis yang lembut.

Bisa juga segelas anggur kualitas terbaik dengan rasa manis yang khas.

Hangat, begitu tegukan pertama mengalir di tenggorakan, merangsang impuls saraf-saraf untuk merespon, menghantarkan rasa yang memberi efek candu, memabukkan.

Apapun itu, yang pasti semuanya cukup membuat seoarang Akashi Seijurou berhasil dijatuhkan. Ya, dia dijatuhkan, luluh.

Akashi yang sikap absolutenya bak tembok baja yang jangankan bisa diruntuhkan, tergores pun tak akan, Akashi yang tak akan takluk pada siapapun. Akashi yang keras dan tak terkalahkan. Akashi yang sempurna nyaris tak punya riwayat minus dalam hidupnya. Akashi yang dijuluki singa ganas yang tak akan segan pada lawan-lawannya. Sang kaisar yang punya kekuasan penuh dominan. Intinya Akashi itu menduduki puncak kehidupan teratas.

Namun, jangan lupa jika seganas apapun singa akan takluk juga pada pawangnya, pawang yang tepat tentunya. Dan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya lah mungkin yang disebut pawang yang tepat untuk seoarang Akashi Seijurou . Pawang yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Akashi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya itu manis dan menggemaskan, seperti permen jelly yang sekali gigit ingin gigit lagi dan lagi. Seolah memberi candu, akan sulit untuk berhenti.

Well, mungkin Akashi tak begitu suka hal yang manis-manis, tidak sehat begitu menurutnya. Namun akan lain jika hal yang manis itu adalah Tetsuya, dia tak akan menolak malah mau minta lagi. Begitulah kiranya gambaran bagaimana Seijurou memandang Tetsuyanya. Seperti rasa manis yang tak membuatnya bosan. Tak peduli semenjengkelkan atau seabsurd apapun tingkah tetsuya dia tak akan bosan. Tak akan pernah!.

.

.

.

"Sei-kun..," tangan ramping melingkar erat pada pinggang kokoh, kepala biru ditenggelamakan dalam-dalam pada dada bidang yang beraroma khas mint, sempurna menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Tetsuya manja mode on.

"hiks.. hiks… hiks…..," isakan tiba-tiba keluar sejalan dengan bahu bergetar perlahan, semakin lama semakin hebat membuat seijurou tertegun, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hebat bukan? Hanya tetsuya yang bisa melakukannya.

Bingung? Jangan ditanyakan. Meski sering melihat tetsuya yang mode begini, seijurou masih belum bisa mengatasi. Seijurou tentu tak mau gegabah ambil langkah, salah sedikit bisa-bisa terancam berminggu-minggu tak dapat jatah. No! dia tak akan tahan.

Tubuh ringkih balas dipeluk, sembari memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk menenangkan isteri tercinta yang terkena mood swing, akibat kehamilan.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanyanya lembut disertai dengan belaian penuh sayang pada helai-helai biru muda.

"Jangan pergi,,, Jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks,,," Isakan semakin keras.

Pelukan semakin mengerat beharap bisa segera menenangkan biru muda kesayangan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana sayang,." Bujuknya sambil mengusap punggung kecil itu penuh sayang.

"bohong!"

"Sei-kun bohong, hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks….," Seijurou sweet drop melihat tingkah isterinya.

Belum juga lima menit ia berbagi jatah ciuman selamat jalan sebelum berangkat ke kantor, disertai dengan senyum manis dari sang isteri, dan lihatlah kini tetsuya menahannya seolah akan ditinggal jauh.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak bohong. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Tetsuya" pelukan dilepas, tangan besar mengusap pipi gembil yang dialiri cairan bening hangat.

"Benarkah?" Bibir cerry manyun lucu, mata bulat berkaca-kaca meninggalkan sisa-sisa cairan bening miliknya, membuat seijurou menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menyerang isterinya yang menggemaskan lagi menggoda.

Mood swing akibat hamil muda membuat emosi tetsuya berubah dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba manja tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian seperti yang barusan. Kadang pula marah-marah tak ingin berdekatan.

Seijurou sih tak menolak yang beginian. Tapi kalau sial, kadang ia dapat lemparan sandal atau barang-barang lain yang tak segan melayang kalau tetsuya sedang dalam mood terburuknya versi Seijurou.

.

.

.

"Brukkkkk…" Pintu kayu dengan pahatan elegan dibuka kasar. Meninggalkan suara yang cukup mengejutkan terutama untuk orang yang tengah berbicara serius di dalam ruangan.

"Tetsuya!" manik heterocrome membulat, terkejut melihat penampakan isterinya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku bawakan makan siang untuk Sei-kun" si tersangka pembuat onar melenggang santai menuju bos besar yang kini menjadi perhatian.

Wajah datar dari bawaan yang biasanya setia dipasang sama sekali tak terlihat, terganti dengan wajah penuh binar dengan tampilan senyum manis yang membuat tingkat kekawaiannya maksimal. Seijurou terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalian keluar!" perintah mutlak dikeluarkan, tangan mulus milik isterinya ditarik memasuki ruangan tak rela jika pemandangan elok wajah isterinya harus dibagi dengan bawahan yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar disertai rambatan merah pada pipi dan wajah, bahkan ada pula yang mengucur darah dari hidung yang bahkan tak diapa-apakan.

"Apa yang Tetsuya lakukan disini?"

"Sei-kun tak suka?" Ekspresi wajah seketika berubah mellow.

"Bukan be_" Belum sempat kalimat diselesaikan, Seijurou dipaksa bungkam dengan kelakuan tetsuya yang tiba-tiba melempar bungkusan kotak makan siang yang dia bawa. Untungnya dilempar ke sofa jadi tak harus tumpah kemana-mana.

"Sei-kun tak suka masakanku lagi, hiks…. hiks…."

"Pantas kau tak pernah mau bawa bekal tiap aku ingin buatkan, hiks…, hiks…..," wajah manis ditutupi dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sudah mirip dengan anak gadis yang kehilangan mainan.

"Hufffttttt mood swing lagi" Gumam seijurou dengan nafas berat.

"Sei-kun, benci aku yang seperti ini" Mata yang tadi berair kini menatap tajam.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan, hiks….., hiks…., hiks….,_," Dan berubah mellow lagi, macam kucing tersesat di jalanan. Minta dipungut.

"Harusnya Sei-kun bilang, hiks…., hiks…," wajah manis kembali di tutupi telapak tangan melanjutkan isakan tertunda yang kemudia berubah menjadi erangan yang makin terdengar keras, mengundang para pengintip di luar yang tengah penasaran dengan kehebohan apalagi yang dibuat isteri sang bos yang auranya menakutkan.

"Bukan begitu sayang, mana bisa aku tidak menyukai tetsuya lagi" tubuh kecil dipeluk sayang, lalu tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan tangan tetsuya yang menutupi wajah.

"Sekarang, besok, nanti dan selamanya aku akan selalu menyukai Tetsuya" pipi gembil empuk ditangkup. Manik beda warna menatap intens tepat sepasang bola biru muda indah milik tetsuya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku gendut, lihat!" Tetsuya sedikit mudur lalu menunjuk perut bulatnya dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang memang terlihat membengkak. Efek kehamilan.

Seijurou geleng kepala heran, sang isteri sepertinya doyan sekali menguji dirinya.

"Tak masalah sayang, bagiku tetsuya terlihat lebih seksi seperti ini" badan itu kembali ditarik ke dalam pelukan. Tak ingin tetsuya mendapat cela untuk memperpanjang perdebatan.

"Benarkah!" Tanya tetsuya sedikit mendongak, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari pernyataan si merah tampan.

"Tentu saja sayang" ucap seijurou tanpa sedikitpun ada keraguan, kemudian mencium sudut mata isterinya mesra yang sukses membuat tetsuya merona.

"Sei-kun lapar?"

"Hmm" Kepala merah mengangguk. Tetsuya sudah terlihat dalam mode normal. Kotak makan siang yang tadi dicampakkan ke sofa diambil lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo ma_ Hmpppptttt" Belum sempat membuka bungkusan merah maroon itu Tetsuya duluan dibungkam dengan sebuah lumatan panjang.

"Hmpttttt.., hmpptttttt hmpttttt….," Bibir semerah cerry tak kuasa menerima serangan hingga desahan lolos tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ahhh hmptttt hmpttt…" tak tahan, tetsuya menggedor dada bidang itu pelan minta dilepaskan.

"Ke kenapa Sei-kun men_"

"Hmptttt…, hmpttt hmpttttt" Belum selesai, bibir cerry kembali dihadiahi lumatan.

"Nah, aku sudah kenyang sekarang. Terimakasih atas makan siangnya" Seijurou tersenyum tampan. Sementara Tetsuya masih ngos-ngosan dengan nafas terdengar bersahutan, wajah putih miliknya sempurna memerah, menjalar jauh hingga ke tengkuk jenjang, sisa saliva dari kagiatan adu lidah menetes disudut bibir menampilakan wajah erotic mengundang.

Seijurou menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga melihat bagaimana pemandangan di depan mata. Rasa laparnya kembali terasa namun, ia masih ingat kalau sedang berada di kantor. Seijurou sih tak masalah kalau mau melanjutkan kegiatan tahap berikutnya di ruang kerja pribadi miliknya. Tapi dia cukup sadar jika isteri tercinta sedang berbadan dua dan dalam mood yang naik turun pula.

Bukan berarti ia kurang handal dalam bercinta, ayolah dia itu Akashi Seijurou yang sudah hafal diluar kepala bagaimana teknik bercinta dalam segala situasi dan berbagai gaya.

Tapi tak lucu kan jika mood sang isteri tiba-tiba berubah dan minta permainan dihentikan saat bagaimana kebanggannya tengah bekerja dan dimanjakan dalam lubang hangat disana. Membayangkannya saja seijurou merasa ngeri. Dia tak mau berakhir berjuang sendirian untuk menuntaskan hasrat, katanya sih kurang nikmat.

.

.

.

"Tadaima,,." Seijurou melangkah masuk sembari membawa tas kantornya. Jas hitam disampirkan dibahu.

Kepala merah menengok kanan kiri, mencoba mencari keberadaan sang isteri yang tak jua menjawab salam pulangnya.

"Tetsuya,,,." Panggilnya berkali-kali namun nihil jawaban, hingga mata heterocromenya menangkap sosok biru muda yang tengah tekun menatap layar besar di ruang keluarga.

Senyum tampan mengembang, langkah dimantapkan menuju sang isteri. Rasa rindu yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun sudah tak sabar ditumpahkan meski baru seharian tak bertemu. Bagi Seijurou, Tetsuya adalah pelepas penat sempurna yang mampu merontokkan segala rasa lelahnya. Formula terbaik untuk mengembalikan moodnya, apalagi jika ditambah servis yang berakhir dengan adu gulat di ranjang. Seijurou dipastikan akan terisi penuh 1000% untuk kembali menjalani rutinitasnya keesokan.

"Sayang,,." Lengan direntangkan, siap memerangkap tubuh lebih kecil yang tak jua mengalihkan perhatian dari layar datar di hadapannya.

Belum sempat rengkuhan melingkar sempurna, Tetsuya menepis dengan muka masam.

"Jangan dekat-dekat" tubuh yang lebih kecil menjauh.

"Eh,,." Alis merah Seijurou terangkat.

Tak menyerah, Seijurou kembali mendekat. Mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu yang tadi itu isterinya sedang khilaf.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!" Wajah masam berubah kesal plus dorongan yang membuat tubuh Seijurou mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku tak mau dekat-dekat Sei-kun, kau bau. Huh" Ucapnya tajam tanpa rem, langsung membuat kokoro suaminya retak tak beraturan, dan semakin retak saat Tetsuya melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Seijurou yang masih melongo diam, meratapi nasibnya yang tak dapat jatah pelukan.

Hidung mancung mengendus, mencoba mencari bau tak sedap yang mungkin keluar dari tubuh atletisnya. Endus kanan, endus kiri. Nihil.

"Tak bau kok" Ucapnya sendiri lalu menyusul Tetsuya yang kemungkinan sedang bergelung manja di tempat tidur mereka. Seringai Seijurou tiba-tiba muncul.

.

.

.

Selepas menyantap makan malam, Seijurou memilih mandi. Selain ingin menyegarkan diri dia juga tak ingin dapat penolakan lagi gara-gara Tetsuya yang seenaknya mengatakan dirinya bau. Padahal yang tercium jelas oleh penciumannya adalah bau mint yang menjadi favorit si biru muda. Seijurou sepertinya lupa jika sang isteri masih dalam masa-masa mood yang sering naik turun.

Tubuh tegap dengan tampilan maskulin jelas terlihat. Seijurou sengaja toples dengan hanya memakai bawahan piama berwarna biru gelap. Rambut merah darahnya terlihat setengah basah. Tangan jenjang sibuk menggosokkan handuk untuk mengeringkan.

Selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, Seijurou perlahan mendekati Tetsuya yang tengah berbaring nyaman di ranjang king size mereka. Melihat bagaimana wajah bulat menggemaskan itu rasanya seijuro tak tahan untuk mengecup salah satu bagiannya.

"Cup" pipi bulat menjadi sasarannya, membuat Tetsuya yang sempat memejamkan mata membuka kembali kelopak matanya.

"Sei-kun menyebalkan" Tetsuya balik badan, memunggungi Seijuro yang masih belum naik ke atas ranjang. Gemas, Seijurou memutuskan untuk menyusul isetrinya. Namun, belum sempat tubuhnya menyentuh empuknya tempat tidur, Tetsuya tiba-tiba berbalik, mengambil posisi duduk lalu melotot tajam ke arah suaminya.

"Sei-kun mau apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah ditekuk.

Belum juga sempat memeluk, Seijurou sudah dihadiahi tatapan membunuh.

"Tentu saja tidur sayang"

"Pergi!" Titah tetsuya tanpa kompromi

"Eh..,"

"Aku bilang pergi!" Wajah datar semakin ditekuk, benar-benar bukan Tetsuya sekali.

"Pergi sana!"

"Kau menyebalkan, sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat masih saja nekat"

"Tapi aku sudah mandi sayang" Seijurou mencoba membela diri.

"Pokoknya pergi! Aku tidak mau tahu" Tetsuya masih ngotot

"Tapia pa sal_" dan buk seijuro terkena hantaman bantal melayang sebelum ia sempat meminta penjelasan.

"Aku ingin tidur sendiri, Sei-kun tidak boleh dekat-dekat" tubuh kecil kembali dibaringkan dengan posisi membelakangi.

"Tapi..,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" Putus Tetsuya sepihak.

Seijurou menggaruk rambutnya kasar, dalam hati merutuki gen berlebih yang ia turunkan pada si jabang bayi saat mentransfer benihnya dulu. Tak ada keraguan jika 99% gen si jagoan dipastikan akan dominan dirinya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Seijurou beserta selimut dan bantalnya menuju set sofa yang masih berada dalam area kamarnya.

"Tidur sendiri" ucapnya miris, sepertinya malam Seijurou akan terasa sedikit lebih dingin karena tak bisa memeluk Tetsuyanya seperti biasa. Meski begitu, Seijurou masih bersyukur tak diusir keluar kamar. Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat bagaimana wajah manis itu ketika terlelap. Ya, meskipun hanya sekedar lihat saja.

.

.

.

"Tik,,," Seijurou merasakan ada yang membasahi wajahnya, tapi rasanya hangat. Rasa kantuk yang masih terasa kuat karena semalaman baru bisa tidur jam 05.00 pagi membuatnya enggan membuka mata.

"tik,, tik,,, tik,,,," tetesan itu bertambah banyak membuat seijurou mau tak mau akhirnya membuka mata. Manik heterocrome membulat seketika saat kesadarannya sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut, Tetsuya tengah duduk menatapnya dengan lelehan bening yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tak ada isakan.

Seijurou spontan terbangun lalu memeluk isterinya, bak gayung bersambut Tetsuya langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tubuh seijurou yang ternyata masih toples.

"Hiks…, hiks…, " isakan mulai terdengar meski sangat pelan.

Seijurou mengelus rambut Tetsuya penuh sayang, menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya ini itu karena tahu Tetsuyanya sedang masuk mood swingnya.

"Sei-kun maafkan aku. Hiks,,,,,"

"Aku bukan isteri yang baik_"

"Aku menyebalkan, gendut, bulat, jel_"

"sttt…" jemari telunjuk seijurou letakkan di bibir cerry isterinya.

"Tetsuya tidak menyebalkan, Tetsuya itu cantik, seksi dan menggemaskan"

"Dan Tetsuya adalah pendamping terbaik" Seijurou tersenyum hangat, membuat Tetsuya merasa nyaman.

"Jadi, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi ya!" pinta Seijurou lembut yang dibalas anggukan dari Tetsuya.

"jadi sekarang_" tengkuk tetsuya ditekan mendekat.

"Aku akan dapat morning kiss ku kan?" seijurou menyeringai, belum sempat tetsuya menjawab. Tengkuk ditekan makin mendekat hingga membuat kedua belah bibi menempel sempurna. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, seijurou langsung melumat ganas, tak berniat memberi jeda sedikitpun. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti dari jatah yang tak didapat semalam. Pikirnya.

Memasuki kehamilan bulan kesembilan Tetsuya jadi lebih tenang, tak terserang mood swing lagi yang sempat membuat Seijurou pening bukan kepalang.

Seijurou bersyukur bisa melewati masa-masa sulit penuh cobaan dan godaan pada kehamilan Tetsuya yang pertama. Meski begitu ia tak kapok jika harus menambah momongan. Kalau 'membuat' mana bisa ia menolak.

.

.

.

Helaian biru muda yang telah memanjang berayun lembut, tatkala angin sesekali menggoda. Bibir semerah cerry yang menjadi candu bergerak pelan, merafal kata demi kata pada lembaran kertas buku, tanpa bersuara.

Seolah menjadi magnet bagi sepasang heterecrome yang memandang penuh minat ingin segera melumat.

Rasa manis yang memabukkan terbayang tatkala mengingat setiap moment dimana bibir lembut itu ia cicip, ah bukan sekedar mencicip lagi namun melahapnya rakus karena candu yang dihantarkan tak pernah membuat seijurou puas, ya! dia tak pernah puas ataupun bosan. Seijurou selalu ingin dan ingin, seperti rasa lapar yang tak berujung.

Langkah kaki jenjang berjalan pelan, menuju dimana sang pasangan hidup tengah duduk santai menikmati sore yang sebentar lagi akan berganti malam.

"Tetsuya sedang apa?" Tanya seijurou basa-basi. Melihat buku yang berada dipangkuan Tetsuya tentu dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jemari jenjang mengangkat buku tebal namun tak berat itu, Light Novel. Salah satu bacaan favorit Tetsuya.

Pinggang yang terlalu ramping akibat kehamilan dipeluk dari belakang. Dagu ditumpukkan manja pada bahu yang tertutup kemeja putih berbahan sutera.

"Sebentar lagi malam, ayo masuk" ajaknya manja, membuat tetsuya terkekeh geli saat mendengar nada yang biasanya tegas berubah.

Novel yang terbuka pada halaman tengah-tengah ditutup setelah sebelumnya diberi penanda pada akhir dimana tetsuya berhenti membaca.

"Sayang!" nada manja yang kedua terdengar.

"Hmm" balas Tetsuya yang tengah meletakkan novelnya pada meja kayu bulat dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit.

"Aku merindukanmu" Bisik seijurou seduktif, tepat ditelinga tetsuya. Memberikan efek merambatnya warna merah pada pipi putih sampai ke tengkuk Tetsuya.

"Bisa kita melakukannya sekarang hm" pinta Seijurou yang dibalas anggukan dengan gerakan malu-malu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Seijurou membopong tubuh yang kini lebih berisi itu. Membawanya dalam gendongan ala pengantin.

"Sei-kun tunggu,," ucap tetsuya ragu-ragu yang membuat seijurou menghentikan langkahnya.

Lazuali menatap heterocrome, kemudian beralih pada perut bulatnya yang terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Seolah mengerti maksud isterinya, Seijurou berbisik.

"Tenang sayang, aku tahu caranya agar aman" seringai mesum andalan dipamerkan, membuat rona wajah ditetsuya semakin tambah merah. Tak kuat menahan malu, wajahpun akhirnya ia sembunyikan pada dada bidang Seijurou.

"Jadi, Tetsuya mau kan?" Tanya seijurou hanya sekedar menggoda, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dengan wajah yang masih bersembunyi pada dada bidang. Sungguh menggemaskan, bathin seijurou.

End

Oneshoot lagi.. hihihi

Judul sebenarnya masih dipertanyakan?

Pengennya buat yang manis-manis

Meski mungkin gak ada manis-manisnya. hihihi

Sebenarnya mau publish pas ultahnya babang sei

Tapi akhirnya ketunda gara-gara mood yang ilang-datang

Sekali lagi HBD buat Akashi Seijurou


End file.
